ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinchuuriki
Jinchuuriki, other wise known as Human Sacrafices have been around since the beginning. Jinchuurikis are people who act as vessels and containers for very powerful tailed beasts. On record, there has been a total of 9 individual Tailed Beast in existance, each with their own veesels, hosts. The first Jinchuuriki that was known was the Sage of the Six Paths who had sealed in the Ten Tails in himself in order to save the world from the Ten Tails. However, he was aware that after his passing, the Ten Tails would be released back out into the world, Using his Creation of All Things technique, the Sage had divided the chakra of the Ten Tails into nine individual tailed beasts. The last thing the Sage had done was use Chibaku Tensei, which sealed the body of the Ten Tails, creating the moon. The individual tailed beasts that were divided up from the Ten Tails are said to have different personalities, characteristics, and abilities that set them apart from one another. One Tails: The one tails, known as Shukaku resembles a a Tan colored raccoon with dark blue markings along its body, Shukaku allows an individual to manipulate sand at their will, similar to the fifth Kazekage, Gaara. The temperment of the One Tail beast was considered to be very cunning, always waiting for an opportunity to relieve it's thirst for killing. Shukaku is classified as the Element of Wind. One of the One Tail's unique abilities is manipulating it's biju (host) in their sleep. Two Tails: The Two Tails is more commonly refered to as Matatabi, had once been sealed inside a kunoichi from Kumogakure, Matatabi resembles a cat in its features of the pointy ears and glowing eyes along with it's body shape.In Japanese culture there are folklores of monsterous cats, also known as "bakeneko". These stories usually consist of tales of cats that start off normal, and eventually grow larger in size with their tails that split or fork in half. Appearance wise, the two tails looks as if its outerior body is consumed by bright lively blue flames. Out of all the other Jinchuuriki, Matatabi has shown to be much more respectful and polite in personality. Matatabi is classified with a Fire Element. Along with other Jinchuurikis and their Tailed Beast techqniues that they share, Matatabi's unique abilitiy is Scorch Release. Three Tails: The three tails had once been sealed inside the fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure before the war, The Three tailed jinchuuriki is known as Isobu. Isobu's overall appearance resembles a massive turtle with three tail like appendages near its backside in replace of hind legs. The turtle like shell on its back is adorned with large spikes protruding from it's thick gray coloured shell. The underside of the tailed beast is darker deep red colour. The tailed beast Isobu has been shown to possess a rather shy, almost gentile in nature. Isobu is categorized as a Water Element due to the fact that the beast overall is very waterbased in appearance and abilities, Like many other Jinchuurikis, Isobu also has its own unique ability aside from Jinchuuriki abilities. Isobu's unique ability is creating strong calcified structures of Coral. Due to it's special ablility, Isobu possesses a "Coral Release" Four Tails: The Four Tails, also known as Son Goku, the appearance of this Jinchuuriki resembles a large Gorilla like ape with strong arms that Son Goku uses to balance himself on. Son Goku has two large horns protruding and curving upwards from its forehead with bright red fur along its body along with a shade of green skin that is shown in areas where the fur is not present. The personality of this tailed beast has been shown to be very Prideful in itself and strongly believes the intelligence of apes. Son Goku is classified as Fire type, just like Matatabi ( Two Tails) However, unlike Matatabi, Son Goku possesses a different branch of Fire Release, The Four Tail's special ability appears to be more of a mixture of the two elements of Fire and Earth, producing Lava Release. Five Tails: The Five Tails, known as Kokuo is one of the most unique looking Tailed beasts due to the fact that Kokuo can not exactly be identified as one species of an animal. Kokuo takes the form of a large white creature that looks like a mix between a dolphin and a horse. The head of this tailed beast resembles the shape of a Dolphin, while the body resembles that of a large horse.The Five Tails has a two sets of horns on it's head where both pairs are different sizes from one another. The personality of this tailed beast has been considered to be a more quiet and reserved being with a very old fashioned mind set as it addresses itself in an old and more traditional way of speaking. It can be assumed that the five tailed beast shares a personality of what both dolphins and horses are said to have, very dignified and peaceful beings. The five tails is not classified under an exact element, but can be presumed to be a mix of Water and Fire as the unique and more advanced nature of this tailed beast is Boil Release. Six Tails: Saiken, also known as the Six Tails, strongly resembles a large white, blue tint slug, Unlike typical slugs, and unlike the normal size of ordinary slugs, Saiken posesses six tails at its rear. Saiken has been depicted to follow most of the physical characteristics of a slug as it produces slug-slime like sludge, however unlike ordinary slugs, Saiken has poisonous and acidic qualities. Poison and Acid are this tailed beast's special abilities Not much information is known about this tailed beast and its personality, the only information available is that this tailed beasts appears to have a slight hint of a boastful personality, somewhat similar to Son Goku ( Four Tails). The unqiue ability that Saiken posesses is Poison Release. Seven Tails: The Seven Tails has been considered to be similar to its host in personality, a very cheerful go-lucky kind. The Seven Tails, also known as Chomei, resembles a giant blue Rhinoceros Beetle where six out of its total, seven tails take the shape of large green insect wings while its last remaining tail, is placed near the end of its abdomen. There are parts of Chomei that are green, such as the stem of its tail, but as it extends out, the wing like parts transition into a shade of orange. Chomei is classified as a Wind Element similar to the One Tail, Shukaku. However unlike Shukaku, Chomei's ability is liked with Storm Release. Eight Tails, otherwise known as Gyuki resembles a large Octopus more than anything else, its easily identifyable octopi like tentacles with suckers on the underside are the more obvious traits that would lead one to believe that Gyuki is more closely related to an Octopus. There are indications that there had once been four large horns that protruded from the tailed beast's head at one point, however similar to a battle scar, there is an obvious lacking of horns. Gyuki has been categorized to have a serious and rock hard persona as it represents itself in a tough manner. This Tailed beast has also been known to be very intelligent with analytical skills as it had been noted to have helped its host with battle techniques at one point. Despite the known personality of Gyuki, It is also noted that Gyuki is possible on being respectful to those who have earned its trust and respect. Gyuki is classified under the Water Element, due to its appearance traits and its special ability of Ink Release. Nine Tails, It had once been fabled that the Nine Tails was powerful enough to crush mountains and form Tsunami, however this has yet to be proven true. The last and remaining tailed beast of the nine individual tailed beasts, the Nine tail who responds to the name Kurama is known to posess a highly cynical and shrewed persona, Kurama has shown an intense hatred towards humans, a hatred that appears to exceed past the hatred of some of the other tailed beasts have towards humankind as well. Amongst its rage, Kurama has shown talent in leadership skills which many shinobi have complimented the beast on only to recieve a rather prideful response in return. Despite its immense hatred and rage, Kurama has been noted to be able to show respect to few. Kurama resembles a large fox with a total of nine tails. it has reddish orrange fur that covers the entirity of its body along with deep red orange eyes, a shade similar to its fur. Kurama is classified under the Fire Element, similar to Matatabi, however rather than Scorch Release, Kurama is capable of producing Blaze release. Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Jinchuuriki